gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nickelodeon Family/Suggestions
Suggest a show here. But remember, no TV-MA shows. Nicktoons Family has it's own suggestion list. Rules for suggestions: #Your suggestion must not have originated on Random-ness Wiki. #No constant bombardments of suggestions. #Your suggestion must be for the American version only. There are no suggestions for the Canadian version allowed since Nick Family runs on Canadian content, and no suggestions for the other channels in other countries since they air a bunch of the same stuff as the American version. #Your suggestion can't be too random. #Your suggestion can't be created by another Wikia user. However, if your suggestion is created by yourself or a non-Wikia user, it might be accepted or declined, depending on how it follows the other rules. #Your suggestion cannot be accepted if it's a show that has aired at least one time on Nick Family (not including television movies or specials). #It can't be anything related to Shrek. This rule also applies here. Suggestions *The Best Guys (TV-PG-LV) suggestion by EliNinja ACCEPTED *The Spectacular Raisin Show (TV-Y7-FV) suggestion by BaconMahBoi DECLINED: Too random. * Shark Boy( TV-Y7 to TV-Y7-FV) suggestion by That Guy in the hat ACCEPTED * Risky Frizz ( TV-Y7-FV) suggestion by That Guy in the hat ACCEPTED * Polar (TV-Y7) suggestion by PolarJack77 MOVED: It'll air on Nick Family PLUS instead. * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (TV-Y7) Suggested by PolarJack77 DELAYED: Previously declined because CN shows used to rarely air on Nick Family, but now will start airing in May 2016. * K-On! (TV-14) Suggested by PolarJack77 DELAYED: It will start in May 2016. * Sonic X (TV-Y7-FV) Suggested by PolarJack77 MOVED: It'll air on Nicktoons Family instead. * The Fried Chicken Show Suggested by PolarJack77 DECLINED: See comment for The Spectacular Raisin Show. * CatDog suggested by PolarJack77 (TV-Y) ACCEPTED * My Life as a Teenage Robot (TV-Y7) Suggested by PolarJack77 ACCEPTED * Game Shakers (TV-PG) Suggested by PolarJack77 DELAYED: It will start in May 2016. * Victorious (TV-Y7) (In Canada) Suggested by PolarJack77 DECLINED: This suggestion list is for the American version of the channel. * SNICK (TV-PG) Suggested by PolarJack77 DECLINED: SNICK is a former block, not a show. * Nickelodeon Family's Version of Toonami (TV-PG mostly air most of CuriosGorg66 Studios Version) Suggested by PolarJack77 DECLINED: There's already an anime block which airs from 3AM to 6AM on most nights. * Animal Control (TV-PG) (In Japan) Suggested by PolarJack77 DECLINED: See comments for The Spectacular Raisin Show and Victorious. *EliShows on Nickelodeon Family (TV-PG shows only and TV-Y7 also) Suggested by PolarJack77 DECLINED: Not enough room in the schedule. * Nicktoons Toybots Attack (TV-14) DECLINED: See comment for The Spectacular Raisin Show. * The Muppet Show (TV-PG) Suggested by PolarJack77 DECLINED: See comment for Game Shakers. * A Nickelodeon Family's Version like this when a show gets cancelled. And make it as a block (TV-PG) Suggested by PolarJack77 DECLINED: When a show ends it's Nick Family run, I'd rather send it to it's sister channel. * A Friday Block like this and call it Nicktoons Nicktoons (TV-PG) Suggested by PolarJack77 DECLINED: Not enough room in the schedule * The Best of Pikachu: The Movie Suggested by PolarJack77 DECLINED: This is not the suggestion list for Nickelodeon Family Movies. * Invader Sam Suggested by PolarJack77 DECLINED: I think I have enough Nickelodeon-related shows on the channel already. * Shapes ( TV-PG to TV-14-DLSV) suggested by That Guy. *note- I'm still working on this and the movies so possibly somewhere later in 2016? DELAYED: It'll start airing in 2016. *Pizza Delivery (TV-Y7) suggestion by BaconMahBoi DECLINED: See comment for The Spectacular Raisin Show. *Car-Boy (TV-PG-V) suggestion by BaconMahBoi DELAYED: It'll start airing in 2016. *Ghost Life (TV-Y7-FV) DECLINED: I wonder how many kids would get scared by this... *Lenore The Cute Little Dead Girl suggestion by Princess Dynasti ACCEPTED: It'll be one of the programs that will begin airing once the revamp is done. *Adriana and Allison suggestion by Princess Dynasti ACCEPTED: It'll start airing after Nick Family Christmas (aka it will start airing on December 26th, 2015). *Supernaturals (TV-14) suggestion by Clint242 ACCEPTED, though the grammar may need to be improved a bit. As for the airdate? It'll start in 2016. *Invader Zim (TV-Y7) suggestion by Bribing DECLINED: It's already aired on Nick Family before (I don't take requests for shows that already aired on the channel), though it might come back to Nick Family for a Christmas special airing. *Everything.show (TV-Y7-FV) DELAYED: It'll start airing on Nick Family as soon as Nickelodeon 3 stops airing it. *Nickelodeon's The Very Hungry Caterpillar (TV-Y7) Suggested by PolarJack77 DECLINED: For starters, I have events (the network premieres of new series, in addition to the NickFanon Winter Olympics highlights) scheduled throughout April; second, it's irrelevant to Nickelodeon in-name, right? *''Moo'' (The TV-14 episodes can air here I guess) TO BE DECIDED *Ed, Edd n Eddy (TV-Y7) Suggested by PolarJack77 DELAYED: Set for May 2016. *Power Rangers (TV-Y7) Suggested by PolarJack77 DECLINED: Airing 700+ episodes of the series would be time-consuming. At least to Nick Family. *The Middle (TV-PG) Suggested by PolarJack77 DECLINED *A preschool block DECLINED: For starters, there's only one legit preschool program on the channel (PB&J Otter). Second, the names Nick Jr. and Family would contradict each other. And third, you gave a link to the 24/7 Nick Jr. channel, not the block. *Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life (fun for the whole family!) (TV-Y) DECLINED: Shrek is not tolerated by Nick Family. *Paul and Brian (TV-PG) Suggested by LegendKillerProductions TO BE DECIDED: Needs work; I'll let you know once you improve it. *Steve Harvey (Rated m for moustache) Suggested by Anonymous *Kirby Right Back at Ya! Suggested by Polar *Liberty's Kids Suggested by Polar *Chocoball Suggested by Polar (There's a anime of it also it's based on chocolate balls) *Doremon Suggested by Polat Category:Suggestions